Go To Sleep
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Naruto gets locked out of his house, and just when he thought things couldn't get any worser, Sasuke stops by and sees his little predicament. [SasuNaru, oneshot]


**Title**: Go To Sleep  
**Author**: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
**Rating**: T or PG-13  
**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and all of its characters does not and never will belong to me.

**Author's****Notes**: just a small one-shot. X3 I seriously need to get some sleep. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Go To Sleep**

"Just my luck." Naruto grumbled under his breath as he slid down the smooth surface of his front door; the very same door that is currently locked with the keys inside in his bedside table drawer.

_Why_ didn't he have a spare key under the rug? Or behind the plant box? Or even behind the fire extinguisher?

Naruto sighed remorsefully, banging his head on the door several times as he tried to think of ways to have a bed for the night. He could bang the door down, but the landlady would kill him. If he tried to call to her for help, the landlady will, well, kill him for ruining her night.

It was 2 AM. He couldn't bother Sakura. She'd probably strangle him and try to choke him with his insides if he dared disturb her beauty sleep. Shikamaru wouldn't care, but his mom could be evil sometimes. Chouji was hard to wake, and sleeping with Kakashi is... creepy.

Sasuke is **definitely** out of the question.

Naruto would rather sleep in a garbage dump than sleep with that bastard smirking smugly at him a few rooms away. Of course, sleeping _with_ Sasuke did sound tempting.

"What are you doing out here, _dobe_?"

Well, speak of the devil.

"Shut up, Sasuke."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, noting the fact that Naruto was sitting up against _and outside_ his front door with a sour expression. Realization dawning on him, he smirked. "Only you would be stupid enough to lock himself out like this."

Naruto glared at him. "I'm currently in a bad mood right now, so fuck off, Sasuke."

The other boy frowned at that, lips setting into a thin line. "What are you going to do?"

Naruto huffed stubbornly. "Sleep."

"Where?"

"Where else? Here."

Sasuke shrugged. "Suit yourself." And left.

Somehow, it hurt Naruto that Sasuke didn't care about him, but he forced himself not to think of that and try to get some sleep.

* * *

The first thing his brain registered when he regained consciousness was that he was warm.

He vaguely remembered the freezing marble stone of his front porch and the cold wood of his door. Blinking his eyes open, his breath caught in his throat when he found himself being face to face to a certain someone's neck; the same neck that looks so deliciously tempting to latch onto right now and the same neck that belongs to a certain Sasuke Uchiha.

He turned scarlet and pushed himself away on impulse, but he then found out that he was actually trapped by the other's arms.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke stirred, blinking his own eyes sleepily. "So noisy. Go back to sleep."

Naruto went even redder. "W-what the hell? You take me here without my consent and... and... this is kidnapping!"

Sasuke simply shrugged, hugging the other closer to him like a pillow and ignoring the muffled 'meep' that he got for a response. "Then go to sleep or else I'll kill you." When Naruto merely sputtered for the next thirty seconds, he added, "And be quiet. I'm trying to sleep."

The blonde puffed his cheeks, the red hue on his face still burning brightly. "You -- ! Bastard Sasuke, after you take me from my house, you -- argh!"

"Shut up, Naruto."

"No way, bastard. Do you actually expect me to shut up after what you just --"

And that was it.

The words died right in his throat when Sasuke leaned forward and crushed their lips together. Sasuke really just intended it to be a small kiss, but when Naruto moaned involuntarily, he couldn't help himself but delve in that moist cavern, his tongue running along smooth teeth and rubbing against the other's own tongue deliciously. When Sasuke pulled back, he gave the underside of Naruto's upper lip one last lick before pulling away completely.

He was proud of himself that he made Naruto this breathless and speechless. "Now go to sleep."

And Naruto shut his mouth up, poutily curling up against Sasuke, before closing his eyes.

"Bastard."

**- owari -**


End file.
